Hiccup (Tarzan)
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: A DreamWorks and Pony retell of the Disney movie and books by Edgar Rice Burroughs. Raised by ponies from infancy, young Hiccup could never imagine that one day he will learn that he's in fact a human.
1. Chapter 1

_**My 5th crossover**_

_**Link to the cast: **__ caseysaisi97/art/Tarzan-Hiccup-cast-meme-764525144_

_**Loosely based on the Tarzan tales by Edgar Rice Burroughs and the animated Disney movie released 20 years ago.**_

_**All rights go to their rightful, original owners like Disney/Pixar, DreamWorks Animation and Hasbro and songs written by Phil Collins.**_

* * *

_There were two different families; one was human, the other were ponies._

_Though they were different, they were very alike in some ways. Both were a father, a mother and a baby, whom they loved dearly._

_What the two families didn't know was that they would soon become one..._

It was a dark and stormy night, a large ship had been caught on fire and the only survivors were trying to escape; Stoick and Valka, a loving viking husband and wife.

Stoick lowered the lifeboat that held his beloved wife, who was carrying a bundle in her arms.

But then, Stoick lost his grip as a burning pole crashed next to him and the lifeboat splashed into the ocean.

Valka was frantic, her husband was still on the burning ship.

After a moment, Stoick jumped into the ocean and swam toward the lifeboat.

Once he climbed in, the two were relieved and embraced into each other's arms.

Valka soon pulled the bundle to reveal their little baby boy with brown hair.

The couple then noticed that there was a jungle nearby. Not just any jungle, but the jungles of Africa!

Stoick and Valka began to row their boat to shore as the burning ship went down into the ocean.

The next morning, Stoick and Valka wandered through the jungle and then they had an idea upon noticing a tree.

Soon enough, Stoick and Valka started working on building a large and strong tree house made broken wood from shipwrecks meant for three and they settled in since they had no way to contact people from where they were.

But their moment of peace was to end all too soon...

For Mor'du, the evil bear, had killed Stoick and Valka, but never found the baby, who was safe from harm's way.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the jungle, there was a group of magical ponies living in peace and harmony, lead by Shining Armor and his wife, Cadance.

The pony couple had a baby themselves, a beautiful baby alicorn, born in the shadows away from predators.

Ever since the young filly's birth despite their duty to protect their family, Shining Armor and Cadance played with their baby from dawn to dusk.

One night however, the young filly was chasing a glowing firefly while her mother and father were fast asleep until she ran into Mor'du!

Hearing their baby's cry, Shining Armor and Cadance rushed to save her but Mor'du roared savagely and chased her.

Shining Armor stopped in his tracks and looked away, making him hold Cadance back.

They were too late. They have witnessed the most horrible event they would never forget: their baby was gone.

Cadance cried in Shining Armor's arms. The filly was all she would ever have in her life.

Time passed and Cadance was filled of pain and grief. Shining Armor could do nothing to cheer her up.

So one day as the ponies moved to a new feeding ground, the grief-stricken Cadance flew behind the pack.

Suddenly, she heard a crying sound in the distance.

Gasping, Cadance had so many questions running in her head.

_Is that really my baby crying? Is she alright? Where can she be?_

The alicorn flew as fast as she could through the jungle until she came to the large tree house sitting on a large tree.

Scared but curious, Cadance flew up to the tree house and walked inside the doorway.

She saw that the entire place was trashed and empty.

Cadance slowly trotted around, her horn lit in the dark.

There was a broken gun with bullets, ripped blankets, broken windows and two humans, who once lived there, laying in bed but they were dead.

_Why would our baby be in here?_ Cadance thought to herself.

But Cadance's blood ran cold when she saw bloody paw prints of a bear!

Whinnying in fear, Cadance backed away in fear and hovered over the paw prints.

And then she noticed something.

Using her horn's magic, Cadance made a picture frame rise from the floor and saw a portrait of Stoick, Valka and their baby.

At that moment, she heard a sound that made her put down the picture frame.

Cautiously, Cadance approached a crib and slowly pulled the blanket away to reveal not her baby but the human baby.

The baby was alright though he had a tiny, little claw mark on the right side of his chin.

Cadance gazed at him, unsure.

Then, the baby squealed and giggled, reaching out his arms.

Still unsure, Cadance picked up the baby with her magic and carefully examined him.

When the baby almost touched Cadance's nose, she pulled him away so quickly that she accidentally made him hiccup.

Soon, the baby touched Cadance's hoof.

Touched, Cadance placed the baby in her arm and held him close to her.

_He's not a pony like me_ Cadance thought to herself, _but he doesn't look different from me..._

And then suddenly, Cadance sensed that she wasn't alone. She turned her back and saw Mor'du!

The furious bear charged, his mouth open and his teeth showing.

He was going for the baby since Stoick and Valka hid the baby on him.

Frightened, the alicorn blasted magic from her horn but the large bear didn't collapse to the ground.

She flew out of the tree house and flew high into the air, nearly caught by Mor'du.

The bear fell over the edge and splashed into the ocean, snarling and growling.

Relieved, Cadance flew into the jungle as fast as she could, carrying the baby in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle, Shining Armor and the ponies were searching for Cadance.

"Hey, look!" cried a filly.

"Over there!" shouted another.

Cadance flew to the ground and smiled.

"Cadance! She's back!" murmured the ponies excitedly.

As the ponies ran over to see Cadance, Shining Armor sighed. He was pleased and relieved to see Cadance safe.

"Are you alright, darling?" asked one pony.

"I'm fine" Cadance replied. "I just got a little sidetracked."

She showed the baby for all the ponies to see. They gasped in surprise.

"Well, it's just so, so..." began Mrs. Cake.

"Well, it's-it's-it's so..." stammered Fluttershy.

Three young fillies, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fizzlepop Berrytwist (well... most of her friends actually call her Tempest Shadow) approached the baby with wide, surprised and confused eyes.

"That's strange looking" Rainbow Dash said seriously. "And not normal."

"Isn't that the funniest thing you ever saw?" smiled Pinkie Pie. "Look at it's wired, freaky face!"

"Pinkie Pie!" scolded her mother.

"Well, it is!"

Tempest cautiously stepped closer to Cadance, still curious.

"What is that?" asked the young filly.

"He's a baby" chuckled Candace.

Cadance placed the baby into Tempest's arms.

The baby squealed as he climbed up Tempest's broken horn.

"Ow!" she yelled.

But before she could get mad at him, the baby started playing with Tempest's mohawk, which tickled his skin.

Tempest chuckled. She started to like him instantly.

"Where's his mother?" she asked Cadance.

"Well, I'm going to be his mother now" replied the alicorn.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were confused of Tempest's newfound fondness of the weird baby.

Shining Armor then noticed what was happening and grew suspicious.

Tempest saw Shining Armor approaching and quickly placed the baby back into Cadance's hooves.

"Shining Armor, I saved him from Mor'du" Cadance said.

The stallion sighed, shaking his head. He knows that this strange creature won't replace their filly.

"Cadance, we can't keep it. I mean look at it. It's not our kind."

Shining Armor was worried for the herd's safety and knew that man in the jungle was forbidden.

He walked away, hoping his wife would take him back where it came from.

Cadance was shocked, worried that Mor'du might attack the baby again.

"I can't take him back, he'll die" she protested.

"If the jungle wants him-"

"_I_ want him."

"Cadance, I can't let you endanger the family!"

"Does he look dangerous to you?!"

Enraged, Shining Armor was about to attack the baby with his unicorn magic but Cadance cast a protection spell on the baby.

Scared, the baby cried and hid his face as the two ponies glared at each other.

Shining Armor finally spoke.

"Was it alone?"

"Yes" answered Cadance. "Mor'du killed his family. There are no others."

Shining Armor then gave up. He allowed Cadance to keep the baby, but it didn't make him the father of the unusual baby.

When the other ponies left, Tempest trotted back to Cadance.

"So... what are you gonna call him?" she asked.

The baby hiccuped in Tempest's face.

"I think I'm gonna to call him... Hiccup" Cadance replied.

"Hic..cup? Sounds different, but he's your baby."

Tempest then ran back to see her mother.

Smiling, Cadance placed Hiccup on her back and flew off.

She knew that Hiccup was still scared when Shining Armor got mad at her.

When she arrived in a nest, Cadance started to sing a lullaby to Hiccup.

"_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright**_

_**Just take my hoof, hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you from all around you**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**For one so small, y**__**ou seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you k**__**eep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us c**__**an't be broken**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always.**_"

Soon, baby Hiccup was fast asleep.

"Always" whispered Cadance as she curled up against Hiccup and fell asleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know most penguins practically live in Antarctica and no penguin can be found anywhere in Africa other than the southwest coast, but bare with me on this one.**_

* * *

Time flew by and by the time it was summertime, flowers started to bloom quickly.

One morning, Cadance was resting when she felt something was missing.

"Hiccup?"

She searched all over her nest, calling for her son.

Little did she know that a small figure was hanging from the vines and suddenly...

"SQUAAAAAWWWWWWKKK!"

Cadance shrieked and flew into the air, finding Hiccup in the vines.

The young boy was now five and started wearing two different lion cloths that resembled a shirt and underwear.

"Gotcha!" laughed Hiccup. "I scared you, Mom!"

"You sure did" Cadance chuckled.

She picked up Hiccup and placed him on her back.

"Couldn't you imitate quieter animals, Hiccup?" asked the alicorn.

"Aw, Mom, come on" replied Hiccup. "They're no fun!"

"I don't everypony else likes the sound of penguins in the morning."

"Okay. Wanna see me be a bear?"

The boy made a snarling sound, making his 'mom' laugh as she placed him down.

"I would love to, but why don't you come up with your own sound?" Cadance said with a warm smile.

Hiccup ran through the jungle making noises, unintentionally making the other foals and fillies imitate him.

This made the mothers mad.

"CA-DANCE!"

Hiccup was having fun, but then he stopped when he saw Shining Armor standing over him.

"Whoops" said Hiccup, nervously.

Just then, Tempest ran into Hiccup with a worried look, but remained calm as possible.

"Hiccup" she gasped. "Thank goodness you're alright. Cadance and I have been so worried."

"Huh?" frowned Hiccup.

"Thank you, Shining Armor. You are a wise and caring stallion of a leader."

Then, she whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"Run."

The two quickly ran as fast as they could.

It wasn't until the filly zapped Hiccup with her broken horn's magic.

"You are so foolish" Tempest said sternly. "I told you to stop driving everypony insane. The more you do, the more Shining Armor will see you as a bad influence."

Hiccup was about to protest when he heard somebody shout.

"Hey, c'mon, Tempest!" called Rainbow Dash. "We'll race ya!"

"Yeah, last one there's a party pooper!" Pinkie Pie shrieked in agreement.

Tempest shook her head lightly. She knew that she had to go and play with her friends.

"Hey, Tempest, can I come?" asked Hiccup.

Hearing this, Tempest stopped in her tracks with a shocked look.

She didn't want to hurt Hiccup, but she didn't want to be embarrassed about hanging around with the 'hairless wonder.'

"Look, Hiccup, I'd love to hang out with you" she said gently. "But you can't keep up with the other ponies and I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll see you later."

As soon as Tempest ran off, Hiccup felt upset but he was determined to show everypony that he could just like them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Penguin Falls, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were waiting for Tempest to show up, in a foolish game of 'Stop Hitting Yourself.' Eventually, Tempest joined them.

"What took you so long?" frowned Rainbow Dash.

"Had to take care of a silly colt" Tempest said, "but it's all taken care of."

But then, Tempest was knocked over by someone.

It was Hiccup!

He had caught up with the others, though he had a few branches in his hair.

"Hi, guys!" smiled Hiccup.

Tempest growled softly, angry at Hiccup.

"What in Celestia, Tempest!" shrieked Pinkie Pie.

"Please tell me that I'm not looking at the hairless wonderful freak" Rainbow Dash agreed rudely.

"Well, Tempest said I could come along if I keep up with you guys" Hiccup replied.

Tempest was shocked.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash angrily protested.

Rolling her eyes, Tempest placed a hoof around Hiccup.

"Look, Hiccup, I would play with you" she said. "But Pinkie and Rainbow need to be convinced that you, a cool colt, can hang out with them."

"Okay, what do I gotta do?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

Tempest thought for a moment. She had to think of something to get rid of Hiccup. Then, she spoke.

"You have got to get a feather."

"A feather?" frowned Hiccup.

"Yes. A penguin feather."

Down below the falls, penguins were waddling and squawking happily.

Hiccup gulped.

"A penguin feather?"

Tempest then pushed him away from the edge.

"Look, it's a stupid idea" she said with a grin. "Just go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? I'll probably leave soon myself. Go on, I'll catch up."

As soon as she pushed Hiccup away, Tempest turned to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"I can't believe you said that" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"I can" Tempest answered. "You just need to leave him to me. I mean please, how can one pony be so foolish to-"

She was interrupted when Hiccup ran past her, yelling.

"Hiccup!" she cried.

He ran toward the edge of the falls and leaped over.

"HICCUP, NO!"

But, it was too late. Hiccup was already midway below the lake and then he landed into the water with a hard splash!

The ponies groaned at the impact, especially Tempest who was worried for Hiccup's safety.

"That one hurt him" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, shut up" glared Rainbow Dash.

When Hiccup came to, he realized that he could swim unlike the ponies who preferred the sky and magic skills.

He gazed at all the sea creatures as they swam past him and three sharks.

"Hello" grinned the lead shark in an Australian accent.

Hiccup waved hello back and then swam up to the surface.

"Hey, there he is!" called Rainbow Dash.

Tempest was relieved to see her little 'cousin' safe from harm.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Hiccup.

"Hi!" laughed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as Hiccup swam away.

Tempest was shocked even more. She was worried, not for Hiccup's safety, but what would Cadance say if she let Hiccup go on a dangerous task like this one.

"This guy is awesome!" cried Rainbow Dash. "You've gotta bring him around more often!"

She and Pinkie Pie ran to watch Hiccup get the penguin feather at a closer angle.

"Ohhh!" smiled Pinkie Pie. "Maybe we'll do a party if he lives!"

* * *

Down below, the penguins were gathered (it was more like swimming) in the lake, chattering.

But one penguin wasn't in the lake. It was Private, the only baby of the group.

"Mum!" he called to his mother. "Are you sure the water's sanitary?"

"It's fine, darling" she replied, not paying any attention.

Private stepped into the lake, though reluctant and disgusted.

"Ew! But what about bacteria?" complained Private.

"Not now, Private, Mommy's having a conversation."

Private didn't like being called the cute one and his mother never had time for him since the penguins are very sociable and very chatty.

He waddled close to his mother, but then saw Hiccup swimming toward the penguins, despite the thickness of the lake.

"Crikey!" cried Private. "Watch out! There's something coming!"

But nobody paid any attention to Private, who was still watching Hiccup swimming at a penguin.

"Piranha! It's a piranha!"

This time, the penguins stopped talking and turned to Private.

"There are no piranhas in Africa" replied his mother.

This made the other penguins argue whether or not there _are_ piranhas in the lake.

"What's the matter with you, woman?!" yelled a penguin named Skipper. "Of course, there are piranhas in Africa! They could be anywhere... smelling our blood."

"No, she's right" Kowalski protested, "they're native in South America."

"Kowalski!"

"Well, it's true."

Unknown to them, Hiccup was searching for a penguin to pluck a feather from.

Private panicked when he saw the splashing of the 'piranha.'

"It's right behind you!" Private cried. "Run!"

His mother was about to talk some sense into him when...

"MY BUTT!"

Hiccup had gotten a hold of Kowalski and pulled a feather from his tail.

The penguins panicked and ran around in circles, sensing there are piranhas in the water they've been swimming in all day.

"What is it?"

"Are there any more of them?"

"Shiitake mushrooms!"

"What's going on here?"

Hiccup tried to get away but he was sent flying into the air, screaming.

"What is it?" a penguin asked to no one in particular.

Private pointed at Hiccup. "It's a piranha!"

When the penguins huddled in a circle, Hiccup resurfaced with a loud gasp.

"PIRANHA!" screamed the penguins.

All the penguins ran in circles, knocking Hiccup back into the lake.

Private screamed and jumped away, but got separated from his flock.

On the shore, Tempest, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were terrified of what was happening before them.

"He's dead" whimpered Rainbow Dash.

Then, the penguins ran toward them.

"_We're_ dead!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

As her friends ran away, Tempest stood her ground and tried to zap the penguins, but only got Skipper, Kowalski and Rico fried from her broken magic.

"Mama make a butter biscuit gravy BONGOS!" Kowalski said, unconsciously.

Meanwhile in the ponies' nests, the ponies were eating peacefully when they heard Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie screaming.

"We didn't do it!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "They're the ones!"

Shining Armor and Cadance turned to see what was happening.

Penguins charged through the jungle, scaring the ponies despite being larger than them.

Shining Armor noticed that Pumpkin Cake was trying to get to her mother, but was about to knock over a penguin.

The stallion bravely ran for the young filly and picked her up with his unicorn magic.

Soon, the still panicking penguins have gone deep in the jungle.

"Oh, thank you, Shining Armor" sighed Mrs. Cake when she took her baby back.

But Shining Armor was enraged with something else. He knew who was responsible.

Back on the beach, Tempest pulled Hiccup to shore and waited a moment.

At that moment, Private waddled over.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully to Tempest.

But he then gasped upon seeing Hiccup, trying to protect Tempest.

"Get away from it!" shouted Private. "Piranhas are dangerous! Don't you know they can strip your flesh in three seconds?"

Tempest gently pushed Private off her, but was not pleased at all.

"He's not a piranha" replied Tempest, in a worried tone. "He's..."

Hiccup started coughing out water from his mouth.

Relieved, Tempest ran around Hiccup as if she were dancing.

"He's alive!" smiled Private.

"He's alive-" Tempest agreed until she remembered something and stopped dancing.

She noticed that Hiccup's leg was badly injured.

Hiccup was confused until Tempest glared in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that" she said sternly but coldly.

Private was uncomfortable as Tempest continued to give Hiccup a hard time.

"You almost gave me a heart attack and your leg will have to be replaced. If I wasn't your protective cousin, I would have abandon you like the other ponies when times like this get rough. That's how you fail friendship."

But then, Hiccup showed Tempest a single feather he plucked from Kowalski's tail feather.

"How is it possible?" gasped Tempest. "You got the feather?"

Hiccup nodded with a dopey grin.

"That's what's all that about?" asked Private. "I'm covered in them."

The three new friends laughed until they heard someone yelling in the distance.

"Hiccup?"

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist!"

All the ponies had arrived at the beach.

"Oh, no!" whimpered Hiccup and Tempest.

Cadance was the first to run down to the beach.

"Hiccup" she sighed.

"Hi" Hiccup answered with a nervous smile.

But Cadance wasn't happy and started scolded him.

"You scared me! What happened?"

Hiccup was about to answer when Tempest held him back and shook her head, trying to cover the accident.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" demanded Shining Armor.

Sensing the anger in Shining Armor's voice, Hiccup finally spoke.

"It was my fault, Shining Armor" he said meekly. "We were playing and well- I'm-I'm sorry, Shining Armor."

"You almost _killed _someone" the stallion said angrily.

Tempest nervously pulled Hiccup into her arms.

But Cadance wasn't giving up on Hiccup, even if he made a mistake.

"It was an accident, he's only a colt" she said to Shining Armor.

"That's no excuse, Cadance!" snapped Shining Armor. "You can't keep defending him!"

"But, he'll learn."

"He will _never_ learn! You can't learn to be one of us!"

"Because you never give him a chance."

"Give him a chance?! Cadance, look at him. He will never be one of us."

"Shining Armor!"

Hurt and heartbroken, Hiccup ripped out of Tempest's embrace and limped away.

"Hiccup!" cried Tempest.

Cadance sighed sadly. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for her or Hiccup.

* * *

That night, Hiccup was all by himself, staring at his reflection in the water.

He angrily splashed at his reflection.

"Hiccup?" said a voice.

It was Cadance.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

But Hiccup was still upset about what happened earlier.

"Why am I so different?" he asked Cadance. "Shining Armor said I don't belong in the family."

"Never mind what Shining Armor said."

"But look at me!"

Cadance was silent for a moment, but she placed a hoof under Hiccup's chin.

"I am, Hiccup" she said gently.

"You know what I see. I see two eyes like mine and a nose somewhere... here. One mane..."

She gently ruffled Hiccup's hair, making him laugh.

"Now... close your eyes. Forget what you see, but what you feel."

Hiccup felt his hand being placed against his chest.

"My heart" he said.

Then, Cadance pulled Hiccup to her chest.

"Your heart!" cried Hiccup.

"See? We're exactly the same" smiled Cadance. "Shining Armor just can't see that."

Hiccup's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I'll make him see it" he finally said. "I'll be the best pony ever!"

Cadance chuckled. "Oh, I bet you will."

The two started playing in the water, laughing.

* * *

Hiccup tried hard, but he was actually struggling with the all the things that the ponies do since he had a prosthetic leg.

Luckily, he had Tempest teaching him to be a better pony like fighting and how to use his new leg properly.

But there were times where Hiccup learned how to make tools that improved his life; a spear to help him catch food better, swinging on vines instead of flying like the Pegasi and alicorns, and outsmarting predators his way.

Soon enough, Hiccup grew into a man and was the most popular by Tempest, Private and all their friends.

Shining Armor, however still didn't accept Hiccup as one of the family and thought that he would endanger the family.

Somehow, Cadance knew that Hiccup would soon journey from boy to man, find himself among the ponies he loved and he was a man for all to see.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

One morning in the jungle, Cadance was having a quiet lunch when she felt someone breathing behind her back.

"Don't even think about it" she warned the stranger behind her.

It was Hiccup.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I'm your mother, I know everything" replied Cadance. "Now, where have you been?"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle.

"I thought you knew everything."

"Hiccup..."

"Okay, I was helping Tempest practice with her broken horn and now, she won't stop zapping me-"

He was interrupted when he stunned by Tempest's magic, then kicked out of the tree.

"Aunt Cadance" Tempest greeted formally. "You look remarkably stylish today."

"Hello, Tempest" Cadance greeted back before going back to her meal.

Annoyed, Hiccup walked away, only to be pounced by Tempest.

They rolled past an annoyed Shining Armor and the other ponies.

"Hey, Tempest, easy!" Hiccup yelled.

Soon, Hiccup and Tempest's playful fight had them rolling into Private.

"Oh, dear" squeaked Private. "Guys! Please stop! Someone's gonna get hurt!"

Soon, Hiccup stopped wrestling and stared at the bushes.

"Pinned you, Hiccup!" cried Tempest. "Hiccup?"

But, Hiccup gently pushed Tempest of him and slowly approached the bushes.

"What is it?" asked Private.

"Shh!" hissed Hiccup.

The trio slowly peeked over by the bushes. Hiccup thought he heard something.

"It was probably nothing" Hiccup finally spoke. "Come on."

And then suddenly...

ROAAAARR!

Mor'du emerged from the bushes and tried to attack Hiccup, but Shining Armor used his unicorn magic to stun the black bear.

All the ponies ran for cover, even Private climbed up into a tree to avoid danger.

Shining Armor, joined by Cadance, fought Mor'du with all their might until the bear threw the alicorn away and threw the stallion to the ground.

Hiccup was afraid. He knew he had to do something, even if Shining Armor didn't like him.

Thinking he has won, Mor'du circled Shining Armor, ready to maul him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hiccup knocked Mor'du off his feet and glared at him, holding a spear.

Mor'du could certainly tell that the young man facing him was the baby he tried to kill after murdering his parents.

And there was one thing on the animal's mind: revenge.

All the ponies were excited, they started whinnying, urging Hiccup to fight Mor'du.

Cadance, however, was worried about Hiccup and flew Shining Armor to safety.

The large black bear charged at Hiccup, but he fled up into the trees despite his struggle with his peg-leg.

But soon enough, Hiccup scratched Mor'du's shoulder with his spear, making the bear roar in anger.

The ponies cheered loudly!

Hiccup charged at Mor'du, but the bear slashed him and pinned him to the ground, making him drop his spear.

Slightly afraid, Hiccup knew he had to do something. So, he kicked Mor'du in the ribs and retreated into a tunnel.

But, Mor'du tried to dig his mighty claws through the tunnels, trying to catch Hiccup.

Luckily for Hiccup, he found a rock and rammed it into the bear's paw, giving him time to regain his spear and aimed it at Mor'du.

The large bear once again charged at Hiccup, but they both fell into a pit.

At first, there was a crash and then there was only silence.

The ponies gasped in shock, hoping nothing bad has happened.

Private gulped nervously, but Tempest held his flipper.

Suddenly, something started emerge from the pit.

All the ponies panicked, thinking it was Mor'du.

But the bear laid dead and out came a tired, but unharmed Hiccup.

He had killed Mor'du!

The ponies whinnied for joy, their enemy was dead and Hiccup was now a hero.

Feeling proud of his success, Hiccup climbed on top of Mor'du's corpse and let out a victorious yell.

Cheering once more, the ponies surrounded Hiccup and Private clapped his flippers.

Cadance couldn't be more proud than anypony else. She saw the boy who grew into a man.

Then, Tempest approached Hiccup.

"You were amazing" she said with a proud smile. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try to remember that" Hiccup replied.

"All right."

Hiccup then noticed that one pony was missing. He looked up and saw Shining Armor walk away, not wanting to see his family's 'betrayal' for a hero.

Seeing Mor'du's corpse, Hiccup pushed it toward Shining Armor.

The stallion was unsure, but sighed silently. He almost felt grateful, since Hiccup did save his life.

_Maybe he's not a bad one after_ all Shining Armor thought to himself.

Hiccup smiled, feeling proud.

BANG!

Everyone gasped and stared off in the distance, birds flew off in fear from the loud, echoing sound.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup.

Private gulped nervously.

"Hunters" snarled Tempest.

"Everypony, let's move" ordered Shining Armor.

The ponies ran in fear, but Hiccup wanted to know what was out there.

* * *

Hiccup wondered far in the jungle and found trees cut down and a strange metal being.

He sniffed it, then licked it. But he spat at the taste of it.

BANG!

The loud noise was heard.

Curious, Hiccup climbed up into the trees, but couldn't see what was moving through.

He then hid himself in the bushes where he saw a figure slicing down trees.

It suddenly stopped.

Hiccup watched carefully, but a bullet flew past him and he hid in the shadows.

The shadow screamed and aimed his gun. It was a hunter, Drago.

_What kind of animal is that?_ Hiccup asked himself.

Then, an older man approached Drago, very stern. He's Professor Nicholas St. North.

"Drago, what are you doing?" asked the man in a Russian accent. "You can't shoot gun like that."

"I thought I saw something, Professor" replied Drago.

"I'm worried that you'll scare ponies away."

But Drago ignored North and started looking around.

North shook his head, not happy with the hunter until he heard a female voice.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Emerging from the trees was a young Viking girl named Astrid.

Hiccup was surprised to see the girl. She was very beautiful.

"Dad?"

"Drago saw something, but won't listen to me" replied North.

Astrid sighed in frustration and approached Drago.

"Mr. Drago, excuse me" began Astrid. "My father and I came here to study ponies. And your shooting is scaring them."

"You hired me to protect you" Drago answered.

"And you're doing great, but we have a short amount of time until the ship-"

Astrid was interrupted when North gasped in excitement.

"Astrid, look!" he cried. "You're standing in a pony's nest!"

"Oh, Dad!" gasped Astrid.

As father and daughter excitedly examined the nest, Drago grinned almost darkly.

"At last, our first sign in days" he said.

Hiccup carefully observed the humans, almost smiling.

_They're so strange_ he thought to himself. _Yet they look just like me._

Astrid and North then started finding more pony nests.

"Just as you predicted, Dad, family groups!" Astrid cried excitedly.

North chuckled and warmly embraced her.

"Family groups?" laughed Drago. "These wild beasts are thieves and murderers who hunt for sport."

North didn't believe that nonsense.

"That's bolshevik, Drago. My theory on these ponies is that they're social creatures but they be afraid when they see danger."

Drago was distracted, however. He aimed his gun in the air and fired at something.

As the dust cleared, two trees were shot down but nearly missed the hiding Hiccup.

"Drago, please no shooting!" shouted North. "What if it was a pony?"

Drago searched the area, he knew it was no pony.

"We move out!" he ordered.

"Oh, yes, but we go west" North insisted.

But as they started out, a large mango fell on Astrid's head.

"Ow!" she cried. "Hey, cut it out!"

Then, a small big eyed mouse lemur climbed down a tree and sniffed the mango. All the animals called him Mort.

"Hello" smiled Astrid. "You're a hungry one, aren't you?"

Mort replied by biting into the mango.

Excited, Astrid started to sketch Mort with the mango.

_He may not be a pony, but he's the sweetest little thing_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Mort popped up behind Astrid's back.

"Hey, what do you think?" she asked the lemur.

Mort stared at the sketch of himself and was impressed.

He then snatched the sketchbook and ran off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Astrid.

Annoyed, Astrid then went stomping off to follow Mort.

"Well, this is absolutely great" she seethed. "Come to study ponies and get my sketchbook snatched by a lemur."

Hiccup landed on the ground and looked into a page missing from the sketchbook.

"Wow" he gasped. "And they say _I_ was bad at drawing."

Mort finally got his picture out of the book and saw how dashing he was.

"Give it back!" demanded Astrid, as she approached him.

Mort blew a raspberry and hugged his picture.

"Okay, that's enough" sighed Astrid. "I want the paper back on the count of three. One, two..."

Then, she pointed at something.

"OH, LOOK, INSECTS!"

Mort looked, but there was no insect to be seen. Unknown to him, Astrid stole back her paper.

"I can't believe you fell for that" she laughed.

Upset, Mort started to wail loudly and ran away.

Astrid shook her head and was about to leave when she walked into a pack of angry dragons!

Feeling threatened, Astrid picked up her axe and aimed it at the dragon alpha, a Night Fury called Toothless.

The dragon roared and blew fire at Astrid, but a shield blocked his attack.

The other dragons were very angry and prepared to attack Astrid when a figure landed right next to her.

Astrid gasped to see Hiccup. She's never seen a man like him before.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "I can fight them!"

Suddenly, Toothless roared, ordering the dragons to attack.

"On... second thought, you can help me" Astrid said to Hiccup.

Getting the idea, Hiccup grabbed a spear and the two fought the dragons with their weapons and shields as they ran through the jungle.

At one point, Hiccup picked up Astrid and swung through the vines with the dragons in hot pursuit... literally.

Hiccup suddenly had an idea and used his spear to cut a broken tree down, scaring the dragons away but breaking tree branches in the process.

Luckily, Hiccup brought Astrid to the tallest tree, safe from the incoming falling tree branches and splinters.

Suddenly, Toothless appeared. He had Mort on his back and started to growl something at Hiccup.

"Oh, really?" asked Hiccup, understanding the Night Fury. "You don't say?"

Astrid, of course, was caught off guard by the fact that Hiccup could talk to dragons.

_Oh, great_ Astrid thought to herself, _I'm in a tree with a guy who talks to dragons._

Then, Hiccup snatched the picture that Astrid sketched and handed it to Toothless.

"Here" he said. "No hard feelings for your pet lemur, right?"

But Toothless growled and took the paper from Hiccup, handing it to Mort.

Soon, the Night Fury flew away, grumbling. On the other hand, Mort was happy to have his picture back.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Toothless and Mort were gone, Hiccup stared at Astrid with curiosity, then began to search all over her.

"Hey!" shouted Astrid. "What are you doing?! Go away!"

She slapped Hiccup in the face, so hard that it sent him flying backwards.

Regaining his senses, Hiccup slowly approached Astrid and gently touched her cheek.

Insulted, Astrid tried to slap him again, but Hiccup placed his hand against hers. They looked and felt the same.

_Why didn't Mom tell there were creatures like me?_ he asked himself.

Astrid was confused of what's happening. Realizing that Hiccup had never seen another human in his life.

Hiccup checked Astrid's heart, then had her against his chest to hear his own heartbeat.

They were exactly the same.

"Wow" gasped Astrid. "That's a great heartbeat. It's very nice."

As she fixed her hair, Hiccup then spoke.

"It's very nice" he repeated.

Astrid's mouth gaped open in surprise.

Well, she knew that Hiccup did speak, but he only spoke directly at the animals, not her. It made her believe that Hiccup was a strong, silent kind of man.

Then, Hiccup introduced himself.

"Hiccup" he said.

Astrid was confused.

"Hic-cup" he said again.

"Hic-cup" repeated Astrid.

Hiccup nodded and chuckled, smiled weakly.

_Oh, I see_ Astrid thought to herself, smiling warmly.

Then, she started to introduced herself, hand on her chest.

"I'm Astrid" she said. "As-trid."

"Astrid" smiled Hiccup.

"Exactly."

Suddenly, there was a long bang in the distance!

"Drago!" gasped Astrid, looking over the tree.

Hiccup thought the sound's name was Drago and repeated Astrid.

"Drago!"

"Oh, gosh" Astrid said in awe. "Um, please can you take me to my camp?"

As if to answer her question, Hiccup intimated the gunshot perfectly.

Overjoyed, Astrid climbed onto Hiccup and they hung onto the vine. They swung through the trees, yelling with excitement.

Astrid knew that they could have walked, but she hasn't had much excitement since as long as she could remember and she felt something about Hiccup that she hadn't before in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tempest, Private and a couple of ponies were searching all over the jungle, looking for Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Where are you?"

They didn't see Hiccup when they left their homes and Tempest knew that Hiccup would be in trouble if Shining Armor and Cadance found out if they found out.

"I hope we find him before Shining Armor does" said Rainbow Dash, nervously.

"Maybe he's lost or found something more interesting" Pinkie Pie replied.

Tempest shook her head.

_What could he find that's more interesting than us?_ she wondered.

The ponies then stopped as they emerged from the grass, gasping.

It was the camp that Astrid, North and Drago were residing in.

Private was curious.

"What are those?" he asked.

"I don't know" Tempest answered.

Carefully and cautiously, Tempest, Private and the rest of the ponies walked through the camp.

Tempest glared coldly, wondering who or what was responsible for the mess.

Then, Private noticed a typewriter.

"Oh, look, buttons!" he cried.

"Private, don't touch anything" Tempest ordered. "We've gotta find Hiccup."

But the penguin couldn't resist, he pressed a button.

Amazed, Private pressed another button.

"Wow! Tempest! Guys! Come here, come here, come here!"

Tempest, Rainbow Dash and Applejack came to Private's side, curious about the typewriter.

Private typed random buttons until the carriage slid and a bell rang.

"Oooh!" gasped the ponies.

It like a upgraded instrument with a different kind of rhythm playing.

"Guys, enough fooling around" Tempest demanded. "We can't stay here. Who knows what might happen?"

As Private played with the typewriter again, there was a glass shatter.

It was Pinkie. She broke a China plate.

This gave Rainbow Dash an idea.

"Guys, do it again" she said excitedly.

The bell rang, another China plate broke, followed by paper ripping.

It was Big Mac, ripping a page out of a book.

This catchy rhythm made Tempest angry.

"Everypony, quit it" she said furiously. "Shining Armor will be furious if he-"

But the rhythm played again, followed by more sounds; silverware clattering, clothes lines bonging, rattling and glass ringing.

All these sounds had lured more ponies from the dark from fillies to young mares and colts. They began to play along with the others.

But then, a lampshade flew over her and landed in Private's mouth. He blew into it and it sounded like a trumpet.

"Private!" scolded Tempest. "Everypony, stop! We need to grow up and open up our eyes!"

"Oh, Tempest, you need to have fun!" Private said, continuing to blow the horn.

Tempest became so overwhelmed and so angry with the trashy music that she ran off to warn Shining Armor and Cadance.

And then something happened, the ponies and Private start to scat to the music.

"_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op**_

_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

_**Do bop she doo whoo!**_

It was so catchy that they scatted again.

"_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op**_

_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

_**Do bop she doo whoo!**_

Then, they stopped scatting and broke into a quick instrumental, playing with teacups, glass, cooking pots, frying pans and trashcans.

Slamming, banging and popping bubbles, the ponies were having the fun of their lives!

"_**Ooh, shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

_**Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op**_

_**Wap pap pada doo wa wa**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Cadance found a resting place safe from danger, but then Tempest caught up with them.

She was out of breath from running real fast, but finally spoke when she heard her friends in the distance.

"Shining Armor, Aunt Cadance, we need to talk."

* * *

Back in the camp, the ponies continued to scat.

"**_Do bop she doo whoo_**

**_Do bop she doo whoo_**

**_Do bop she doo whoo, whoo_**

**_Do bop she doo whoo!_**"

At that moment, Hiccup and Astrid arrived, making Private blow the horn weakly.

"Ponies" Astrid gasped in awe.

Excited, Hiccup raced to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "Where's Tempest?"

From Astrid's prescriptive, the two ponies whinnied in response.

"He's one of them" she realized.

Rainbow Dash then noticed the strange human girl and approached her.

This made the other ponies slowly and Private slowly follow.

Hiccup smiled, hoping the ponies would see what he saw.

But then, Shining Armor arrived with an angry glare.

Astrid stood still as Shining Armor sniffed her with negative results.

He whinnied at the other ponies, telling them to leave.

Cadance was surprised to see Hiccup with Astrid.

_He needs to know_ she thought to herself.

But before she could, Shining Armor led the ponies away. Even Tempest picked up Private and walked away, glaring at Hiccup.

Hiccup stayed and stared at Astrid with confused eyes.

Suddenly, they heard North and Drago calling.

"Astrid! Astrid! Where are you at, child?"

Hiccup shook his head and followed Cadance into the jungle.

North and Drago then entered the trashed camp, surprised.

"What happened?" asked North. "Astrid, are you all right?"

"Yes, Dad" Astrid replied softly.

Drago searched the entire camp, wondering what happened.

Astrid then rose to her feet and spoke with North.

"You'll never believe this, Dad" she began.

"I was about to follow you and Drago, then I saw this cute little lemur and I drew a picture."

North chuckled, surprised of what he heard.

"But he stole my picture and when I took it back, it started crying."

"Poor lemur" North replied.

"I turned around and there were a whole army of fire breathing dragons! I tried to fight them, but there were too many!"

Drago thought Astrid was going insane, but North knew better.

"And then suddenly, I was saved by a flying man in dragon armor."

North and Drago widen their eyes in surprise. They've never heard of a man in dragon armor.

"And then, there were ponies and a cute little penguin-" Astrid continued.

"Ponies?" asked North.

"You saw them? Where, lass?" Drago growled with excitement.

"He left with them."

"Who?"

"The pony boy in dragon armor. His name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

North and Drago were still unsure about Astrid, looking at each other.

* * *

In their new nesting ground, Shining Armor had gathered all the ponies for an important meeting.

"Everypony, try to avoid the strangers" he announced. "Don't let them see you or hear you. Don't even seek them out. They cannot be trusted."

All the ponies nodded in agreement, but Hiccup didn't want hide the truth.

"They must us no harm, Shining Armor" he protested.

"Hiccup, I don't know that and neither does anypony else" Shining Armor replied.

"But I do. I've spent time with them and they didn't threaten me."

"You may be willing to risk everything against our own safety, but I'm not. If I were you, I would stay away from them and not seek them at all."

At this rate, Hiccup stood up and raised his voice.

"Why?! Why should we all feel threatened by anything different from you?!"

Shining Armor wasn't happy with Hiccup and then turned away.

Hiccup huffed in anger.

"Hiccup, please for once, listen to Shining Armor" Cadance said in a gentle voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were creatures that look like me?" snapped Hiccup.

He then climbed up a tree and sat on a branch, upset.

Tempest approached Cadance, concerned for her and Hiccup. Sure, she can be cold but she still had a heart of gold for the family that she loves.

* * *

Back at the camp, Astrid drew a picture on her sketchbook. It resembled Hiccup.

She was explaining to North about him.

"Well, he runs up straight, but he sits sort of crouched. Supports his weight on the palm of his hands and feet exactly like a pony."

"Extraordinary" smiled North. "And does he speak?"

"Normally when he's around animals, but he seems to struggle with his sentences around me. But he seems to be close to me. Literally and figuratively."

"Ah, I see he would have no language, no human behavior and no respect for personal space."

Drago was too busy sharpening his weapons and reloading his gun. He didn't have time for listening to Astrid's girlish fantasy.

Astrid continued talking while drawing Hiccup's eyes on the drawing.

"He was staring at me. He seemed confused at first, he's never seen another human before in his life... I think. His eyes were intense, focused and... I've never seen such eyes."

North then realized something.

"We've got to find him" he said excitedly. "We can learn from him like how ponies live and behave."

At that moment, Hiccup landed on the ground in front of Drago, making him gasp.

"I told you he's real" Astrid smirked at Drago.

"Speak of devil!" North yelled with joy. "Hiccup!"

But Drago grabbed his gun and tried to shoot Hiccup.

"STAND BACK!" he bellowed.

"No!" cried Astrid, pushing the gun's barrel away from Hiccup.

Hiccup then approached Astrid with a smile.

"Astrid" he said.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, Hiccup" Astrid smiled back.

North was amazed of what he saw. Hiccup pretended be like Drago, angry and buff and made Astrid laugh.

"Look like man, but move like pony" he said to himself.

However, Drago saw a link in Hiccup that could lead them to the ponies.

Trying to be a gentleman, Drago cleared his throat and said:

"Where are the ponies?"

But Hiccup was playing with Drago's dreadlocks and didn't understand.

"PON-IES!" Drago roared.

"PON-IES!" Hiccup repeated.

Astrid tried to tell Drago that shouting wouldn't help them as Hiccup doesn't understand English.

"Or Russian" added North.

"I'll make him understand" Drago replied. "If I can make a canary sing "Rule, Britannia", I can certainly teach the young savage all he needs to know."

He brought Hiccup to a chalkboard and made a crude drawing of a pony with big, googly eyes and sharp teeth.

"Po-ny" Drago instructed.

Hiccup seemed interested, but then took a chalk and scribbled all over the board.

"No, no, no, no!" Drago scolded.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Hiccup repeated in a loud voice.

The two struggled for the chalk until Astrid snatched the chalk away from them.

"Drago, I think I'll take it from here" she said.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Once they took him into their tent, Astrid and North showed Hiccup the ways of the world.

This made Hiccup very excited.

_Wow, something's familiar about these strangers like me_ he thought to himself, _I wanna know_.

Everyday, Hiccup would leave the ponies' nest and visit the camp to learn the ways of the human world.

He learned of all the places he never even knew that existed, he learned about stars and planets and he had help learning how to talk.

Astrid and North were thrilled to help Hiccup, but Drago, on the other hand, wanted to find the ponies before their ship arrives.

Overtime, Hiccup and Astrid began to grow feelings for each other.

Back in the nesting grounds, Cadance, Private and Tempest were concerned for Hiccup.

One day, Drago nearly lost his patience.

"We're wasting time on all he wants!" he bellowed. "Ask him now!"

Astrid glared at Drago, then approached Hiccup.

"Hiccup, will you take us to the ponies?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Hiccup replied.

"Why not?"

"The leader, Shining Armor won't allow it."

Astrid sighed with great disappointment, but she understood. She felt like she was pushing Hiccup.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup started collecting flowers.

He wanted to please Astrid after seeing an image from the slideshow.

Tempest and Private watched nearby.

"Oh, Tempest, I've never seen him so happy" smiled the penguin.

But Tempest looked away, feeling hurt.

She wouldn't admit it, but Private could tell how Tempest isn't taking it well.

When Hiccup entered the camp, there was men packing up and bringing things to a ship.

Confused, Hiccup approached North.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Drago wants to leave, but Captain won't allow it" North replied.

It didn't take Hiccup long to hear what's happening.

Drago and Astrid were trying to convince Gobbler, the captain of the ship, to stall the ship.

"You're the captain!" Drago said. "Just tell them that you ran aground, and give us two more bloody days!"

"And be late for every port from here to London?" Gobbler protested. "I'm sorry, sir, but I simply can't do it."

Drago was enraged.

He growled at himself.

_I should have followed my instincts and set up traps for those beasts!_ he thought to himself. _It's all Astrid's fault!_

Astrid was packing her suitcase with a sad frown.

She was disappointed that she and her father came all this way for nothing.

Happy to see Astrid, Hiccup ran to her.

"Hiccup!" Astrid smiled. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come in time."

"In time for what?" asked Hiccup.

"The boat's arrived. The boat that's come... to take us home to England. And... Well, I was wondering that you'll come with us. Won't you?"

"But would I come back here?"

Astrid tried to convince Hiccup that he belongs with her, North and with people, but he held his bouquet of flowers to her.

"Astrid..." Hiccup tried to say. "Stay, please?"

Conflicted of her situation, Astrid ran away crying.

Hiccup was heartbroken, she was leaving him.

"Poor Astrid" said North, shaking his head. "She doesn't know what to do. She won't speak of it, but she'll understand soon."

Hiccup dropped his bouquet and started to run off. But North knew that he could do something to help.

"Hiccup!" he called out.

Hearing his name, Hiccup stopped and turned to face North.

"You know, if you speak to pony leader, maybe we come and see them."

"I... I'll try my best. Thank you, Professor North."

North smiled, hoping not only to see the ponies, but also see Hiccup and Astrid together once again.

* * *

In the jungle, Hiccup chased Tempest around.

"Tempest, all you have to do is get Shining Armor out of the way" he said.

"What?" Tempest gasped. "No, I can't. I will not betray my uncle or my kind."

Hiccup knew that Shining Armor wouldn't let him bring the strangers into the nesting grounds, so he tried to convince Tempest otherwise.

Private got excited.

"Oh, I would be happy to get..."

"Private, shut up and let's go" Tempest glared.

Tempest was enraged with Hiccup.

He had ignored her, the ponies and Private for a couple of weeks and now he waltzed into the jungle, expecting her to help him.

"Tempest, I'm asking you, not only as a cousin, but a friend" Hiccup smiled.

Tempest tried to ignore him, but Hiccup gave her his best innocent puppy dog eyes.

"All right" sighed Tempest. "I'll help. But I'm coming with you. You'll need someone else to distract Shining Armor."

Later, Private came out of the bushes, dressed like North with a leaf used as a beard.

"I look nice" Private said to himself.

Then, he noticed Shining Armor and gave his best panicky scream.

"Aah! A pony!" he screamed. "Run for your lives!"

Seeing the 'stranger', Shining Armor ran after Private, his horn armed with magic.

* * *

Hiccup brought Tempest to the empty camp.

"Wow, Hiccup" gasped Astrid.

"She's gonna take us to the nesting grounds" Hiccup smiled.

Tempest was unsure of Astrid.

Astrid herself was nervous of Tempest. Despite the pony's beauty, she looked fierce.

Slowly, Astrid place a calm hand on Tempest's mussel and pet her.

Sensing the human's gentle nature, Tempest smiled at Hiccup.

He held out his hand and helped Astrid get on Tempest's back with him.

They rode off with North and Drago following close behind.

* * *

Back in the nesting grounds, Cadance was eating, thinking something over.

_Maybe I should tell him the truth_ she thought to herself.

As soon as she saw Hiccup and Tempest, Cadance sighed and flew over, only to gasp when she saw Astrid, North and Drago.

"Dad, look" whispered Astrid.

North gasped softly, amazed by the alicorn in front of them.

"She's beautiful" cooed Astrid.

"She's my mom" Hiccup replied.

"That's your mom?"

"Well, now you know where I get my wild side."

Tempest shook her head, neighing to herself.

Hiccup tried to reason with Cadance, but the alicorn started to fly away into the dark.

Cadance was concerned about Hiccup bringing the strangers into their nesting grounds and she didn't want Shining Armor to be furious.

"What's wrong with pony?" asked North.

"I don't know" Astrid said worriedly, "she's so afraid."

Tempest didn't like what was happening. She knew she had to do something.

"It's getting away!" Drago screamed, trying to chase Cadance.

"No!" Astrid cried. "You'll only frighten her more!"

Both Hiccup and Astrid started making gentle horse noises to convince Cadance to come out.

"You sure you can get pony out?" asked North, his voice filed with concern.

Having enough, Tempest neighed clear and loud. North tried to calm her down with very little success.

"Enough!" Drago roared threateningly.

But then, something caught North's attention.

"Look" he gasped.

All around, ponies were emerging from the shadows with curious eyes and looks.

Astrid smiled, in awe of the ponies surrounding them.

_It's a wonderful place_ Astrid thought to herself.

Hiccup was proud of his choice and turned to North, who only nodded as if to say 'well done.'

Then, he turned to Tempest.

The broken horned unicorn smiled warmly then looked up to her family.

Soon, three fillies, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell, approached Astrid with curious eyes.

"Hello" Astrid said, smiling.

Scootaloo whinnied wildly and tried to act tough, flapping her wings, only to fall into Astrid's arms.

"It's nice to meet you too" chuckled Astrid.

Hiccup and Tempest smiled.

"See, I told you they're not so dangerous" Hiccup said to Tempest.

Tempest snorted as if too say 'I don't know about this.'

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack circled around North, sniffing him all over.

"Hello, little ponies" he greeted. "Da, da, it's lovely to see you too."

With all the excitement, Drago was more than pleased that he and the team found the ponies.

"Our dream has come true" he said with a chuckle.

He didn't realize that Tempest overheard him. She knew that he was up to no good.

Whinnying wildly, Tempest tried to snatch the map from Drago's hands.

"Give me that!" he growled. "What are you doing?"

Tempest then grabbed Drago by the leg and threw him to the ground, glaring at him and her horn 'zapping.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Private was out of breath.

"Hooray!" he cried. "I lost him."

Then, he heard an angry growl.

"Crikey!" panicked Private, running off again.

Shining Armor ran after him, only to take a wrong pathway opposite of the little penguin.

* * *

Back in the nesting grounds, Astrid was playing with the fillies when Hiccup approached them.

The three fillies whinnied excitedly and pounced on Hiccup, wrestling with him and laughing with him.

Astrid thought of the life in the jungle and the thoughts of staying with Hiccup, but she remembered about bringing him to London where he belonged.

At one point, Hiccup's prosthetic leg flew past her and the fillies went after it.

"They sure like playing your leg" Astrid said.

"Well, they can't pull my other leg" laughed Hiccup.

"Oh, really?"

With a mischievous grin, Astrid tackled Hiccup and the two rolled around in the grass until they were under the sunlight as it slowly started to set.

Cadance watched from a distance, worried about Hiccup and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"So, you'll stay?" asked Hiccup.

"Stay?" panicked Astrid. "I thought we talked about-"

As she placed the prosthetic back on Hiccup's leg, Astrid tried to explain but she was interrupted by an angry yell in the distance.

Tempest, still holding Drago, suddenly lifted her head up.

"Oh, no" Hiccup groaned in defeat.

He knew what that meant.

Suddenly, Shining Armor emerged from the trees and froze with fear, upon seeing the humans with the other ponies.

Astrid and North were nervous of Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor!" Hiccup shouted. "They're not here to harm us, they would never hurt me, nor should they with you and everypony else."

But then, Tempest dragged Drago across the grass.

"Get off me!" he demanded, slapping Tempest in the face.

Enraged, Shining Armor charged at Drago and attempted to use his horn to magically harm him.

"No!"

But Hiccup jumped in the way, letting the magic 'sting' his good leg.

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid.

"Astrid, quickly" North said, ushering her away. "Hurry!"

As Astrid, North and Drago ran away to safety, Shining Armor was about to attack the human monsters again when Tempest knocked him to the ground.

Hiccup lifted his head up, seeing Tempest panting nervously.

Then, she helped Hiccup up.

"Shining Armor, I'm sorry" apologized Tempest. "But two of the strangers were good, the one that slapped me meant us harm."

"No, it was my fault" Hiccup interrupted. "I brought them here."

The other ponies were still afraid from the fight to speak, even Cadance couldn't bare to watch.

Shining Armor then sighed.

"Tempest..." he began. "You're my loyal guard of the family and you take sides with a traitor. Consider yourself banished."

All the ponies gasped with shock.

Lowering her head, Tempest walked away. She didn't even looked into Hiccup's eyes.

"And as for you" Shining Armor said, turning to Hiccup. "I asked you to protect the family, and you betrayed us all."

Scared and confused, Hiccup ran away.

Cadance knew what she had to do. It was time to tell him.

Up in the trees, Hiccup stared at the ocean, upset.

Then, Cadance flew up to him.

"I don't understand" he said to her. "I'm... I'm confused."

Cadance sighed.

"Come with me" she replied softly, "there's something I should have showed you long ago."

And with that, Hiccup climbed onto Cadance's back and she took him far from the jungle.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was night fall when Cadance brought Hiccup to the tree house.

The tree house was now old and covered in vines, still trashy ever since Mor'du killed Stoick and Valka.

Cadance opened the door, allowing Hiccup to enter the house and look around.

Everything seemed familiar to him, despite the vines covers.

He found a blanket lying in a crib. It was soft, it felt familiar.

Then, he found the picture frame and cleaned the dust off it.

Staring at the picture, Hiccup then realized who the baby in the picture was.

_Is this me?_ he asked himself, _then this must be my father and my..._

As if reading Hiccup's mind, Cadance sadly nodded her head.

"Hiccup, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy" she said sadly. "Whatever you decide, I still want you to be happy."

Then, she flew out of the house for Hiccup to think it over alone.

Later, Hiccup came out of the tree house, wearing his father's cloak over him.

Cadance began to cry, but Hiccup hugged her.

He knew he had to go, but no matter what Cadance will always be his mother and she'll always be in his heart.

With a sad smile, Hiccup then climbed down the tree house.

"Goodbye, Hiccup" sniffled Cadance.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup joined Astrid, North and Drago to get on the boat that will take them to London.

As soon as the rowboat left, Tempest came out of the bushes.

Growling, she stamp her hooves into the sand. She wanted to say goodbye but she was too late.

Private waddled onto the beach, noticing Tempest.

"Tempest, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"What does look like it to you?!" screamed Tempest, kicking rocks into the sea. "Hiccup left!"

"What, he left? Without saying goodbye?"

Still angry, Tempest continued to kick rocks into the sea, yelling.

"Good riddance! All right?! Who needs you?! Go on, get out of here, hairless wonder! You ingrate! Go on and rot for all I care, bald boy! Go!"

Finally done with her temper tantrum, Tempest started to break down in tears. She was really going to miss Hiccup.

Sniffling, Tempest ran away from the beach, leaving Private alone.

"I'm going to miss you, Hiccup" he said, waving. "You were the best friend a penguin could have."

* * *

The rowboat was parked by the ship and North was the first to climb up.

Hiccup looked back, staring at the jungle life he knew his entire life.

"Oh, Hiccup, you'll love London" Astrid sighed. "Everyone will want to see you; kings, famous writers, scientists."

"And I'll be with Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, with Astrid."

The two climbed up the ladder, but once they were aboard...

Captain Gobbler and his officers were tied up and the rest of the crew chuckled evilly, advancing on Hiccup and Astrid. They were pirates!

Pulling weapons from her backpack, Astrid and Hiccup tried to fend themselves from the pirates, but they were overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them!" cried Hiccup.

And then, a loud bang was heard.

"What is happening?!" demanded Drago.

Hiccup and Astrid were relieved to see their friend.

"Drago, we need your help" Astrid said fearfully.

"Or do you?" chuckled Drago, grinning evilly.

This made Hiccup and Astrid realize that Drago was a poacher, not a guide. He was betrayed them.

Hiccup gasped and then scowled at the large man.

"You" he glared. "You traitor!"

Drago chuckled and ordered his men to seize them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Astrid screamed.

"There's a 300 pound sterling a head" Drago replied. "But I can't let you two make a scene when we put your horse friends in their cages."

Hiccup felt like he was threatened. Not just him, but his family was in grave danger.

"But the Professor..." he started to say.

"Knew nothing about me" Drago interrupted. "He only told you to bring us to the ponies to make your girlfriend stay with you."

Astrid was shocked, turning to Hiccup, who lowered his head with shame.

_I betrayed my family_ Hiccup thought to himself, _Shining Armor was right_.

"Lock them up" ordered Drago.

As the pirates dragged him and Astrid, Hiccup was enraged that he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NOOO!"

Back in the jungle, Tempest stopped and gasped softly.

"What is it?" asked Private.

"Hiccup" Tempest replied. "He's in trouble."

Private was confused. He knew Hiccup was in trouble but why did Tempest care?

"What are you going to do?" Private finally asked.

Tempest stamped her hoof, full of determination.

"I may not like Hiccup and his crazy ideas" she said, "but he's my cousin and when he showed me that not all humans are bad, I started to like his girlfriend."

Private liked Tempest's attitude adjustment and hopped on her back.

"Hiccup needs us!" he cried.

"That's right" Tempest agreed. "And we're gonna help him. Hold on tight, Private, we've got a boat to catch."

And an angry bull, Tempest raced through the jungle and toward the beach. She and Private then swam through the ocean, avoiding Drago's rowboat filled with cages.

Private and Tempest knew that they had to get Hiccup and fast.

* * *

In the brig, Hiccup was violently fighting with himself, trying to break the brig's bars.

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid said. "It's no use!"

Hiccup eventually gave up and adjusted his prosthetic leg.

Worried for him, Astrid walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup" she said softly.

"No, I did this" Hiccup replied.

North felt bad for Hiccup. He imagined the beautiful creatures for him and Astrid to study, not captured and shivering in cages.

At that moment, they heard thumping.

"What was that?" Astrid gasped.

Outside, Tempest was climbing up the ship with Private pulling her up on a rope.

Seeing the unicorn and the penguin, the pirates ran toward them.

But Tempest, using her skills, took each and every one of them down with Private slapping them silly.

Finally, the broken horned unicorn used her horn to make the brig blow up!

Everyone was shocked, but Hiccup smiled.

"Tempest!" he cried.

Smiling, Tempest reared up, neighing victoriously.

Hiccup climbed up and hugged Tempest.

"Thanks, I thought I'd never see you again" he said.

"And here you are, you hairless, wonderful freak" Tempest joked.

The two laughed and messed with each other's hair/mane.

Then, Astrid and North climbed out of the brig.

"We have to stop Drago" Astrid said, breathlessly.

Hiccup nodded with agreement and held out his hand to her.

Smiling, Astrid took his hand and the two were over the edge of the ship.

"Will Drago and his poacher gang win?" said Private in a brave voice. "Will Hiccup and his friends save the ponies before it's too late? Tune in next time-"

"Private, what are you doing?" asked Tempest with a confused frown.

"Sorry, Tempest, I was raising the dramatic tension."

"Unfortunately, we're in a rush to save our friends and family, so..."

With a yell, Hiccup and Astrid jumped off the edge of the ship and landed in the ocean with a splash!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Only one more chapter left of this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**We have finally come to the final chapter of our story**_

* * *

That night, all the ponies were laying down on the ground to relax. All expect Shining Armor.

He made sure that everyone was safe, but couldn't help but notice that Cadance was still upset with Hiccup's departure from the jungle.

She felt like she lost another child, her eyes filed with sadness.

Shining Armor was worried for his wife, he loved her but all he did was acting against her. All because of Hiccup.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and there were was a flash of red!

The ponies gasped in shock and fear.

Drago's crew then ambushed the ponies, capturing them in nets and throwing ropes at them to pull them into cages.

The unicorns tried to fight, the pegasi tried to fly away, but the humans had traps everywhere so the poor ponies couldn't escape.

Even Cadance was thrown into a cage and Shining Armor was held down by a net and several ropes.

Drago then emerged from the smoke, armed with his gun.

"I believe this one would be better off dead" he said to his men.

As he aimed his gun at Shining Armor...

And then suddenly, there was a loud war cry.

Drago and the poachers were confused of where it was coming from, but Cadance and some of the ponies knew who it was.

It was Hiccup!

Hiccup swung through the jungle, followed by an army of penguins and dragons!

Drago was knocked to the ground and the poachers were chased by the dragons and penguins.

Then Astrid and North arrived with Private on Tempest's back.

"ATAKA!" North shouted in Russian.

Drago growled with anger. He wasn't going to let a band of misfits ruin his plans.

Tempest fought the poachers, using her broken horn and her strength. She even scared some into empty iron cages.

Hiccup took the time to free Shining Armor.

"You came back" the colt said, breathlessly.

"I came home" Hiccup replied.

Just then, Shining Armor noticed a poacher was about to attack Hiccup and the colt blasted him away from Hiccup.

"Come on, we've got to free everypony else" said Shining Armor to Hiccup.

Astrid and North fought the poachers with their own weapons made by Hiccup.

Private helped by tripping some of the poachers into the iron cage with vines.

While our heroes fought the poachers and freed the ponies, Drago decided that he's got some hunting to do.

As Astrid continued to fight, she couldn't help but notice that Cadance was being taken away.

_I can't let them take Hiccup's mother away_ she thought to herself.

Grabbing a vine, Astrid swung toward the poachers carrying Cadance's cage and knocked them to the ground.

She was about to pull out her weapon when she realized...

"Oh, no" she gasped.

Chuckling evilly, the poachers advanced on her.

Mort suddenly appeared, acting cute.

"You brought a baby with you" mocked the poachers.

"If I was you, I wouldn't scare him" Astrid replied with a knowing grin.

The dragons suddenly appeared, growling and baring their teeth.

Mort screamed as if to say 'attack!' and the dragons chased the poachers away.

Astrid laughed, seeing the dragons were really on their side, then she approached Cadance.

"Don't worry" she said softly. "I'll have you out in a minute."

Then she saw a wrench on the ground and used it to free Cadance.

Cadance flew out and approached Hiccup as he and Shining Armor freed the other ponies.

But then...

BANG!

A bullet nearly hit Hiccup, causing him to fall to the ground.

Astrid and Shining Armor gasped.

Cadance and Astrid examined Hiccup, he wasn't hurt but he bruised his arm when he fell.

Seeing Drago has nearly shot Hiccup, Shining Armor charged, his horn glowing wildly and neighed angrily.

But then...

BANG!

Shining Armor fell to the ground, in pain.

Hiccup gasped and approached the fallen colt.

They were just beginning to feel like father and son.

"No!" cried Hiccup, charging at Drago.

But Drago attempted to shoot Hiccup with his gun, each time the boy dodged each bullet.

Astrid couldn't bare it anymore, the anger rose in her.

She struggled to pull the gun out of Drago's hands.

"Drago, you-" she growled.

As they fought, Hiccup took the time to escape and climbed up the trees.

"That boy is a challenge to me, Astrid" Drago glared evilly. "Because after I get rid of him, rounding up all his little pony family will be all too easy!"

"Never!" Astrid snapped back.

She pulled the gun from his hands and broke it apart.

Enraged, Drago pushed Astrid to the ground and climbed up after Hiccup.

But as he climbed onto a branch, Drago noticed that Hiccup was not there.

Suddenly, Hiccup pounced on Drago, the two fought like dogs until...

SHING! Drago pulled out a blade.

Hiccup fearfully hid himself among the vines, but Drago followed him in.

Using his head, Hiccup threw vines at Drago, tangled his fist and leg. It caused several vines to fall on top of Drago.

Now mad than ever, Drago sliced all the vines around him, but a vine wrapped around his neck.

Hiccup started to panic. Sure, he hated Drago, but he wasn't going to let him die.

"Drago, don't!" Hiccup protested.

He tried to reach for Drago's hand, but it was too late!

Drago went down into the jungle, screaming.

The vine then snapped and the blade fell to the ground.

Hiccup landed on the ground, safe and sound, but he stared at Drago's body as it was hidden among the trees.

Astrid touched Hiccup's shoulder, assuring him that Drago's death wasn't his fault.

Then, they heard sobbing.

The ponies gathered as Cadance flew to Shining Armor's side and cradled him in her arms.

Hiccup then ran to the ponies, knowing the leader wasn't going to live for long.

Cadance nuzzled Hiccup as he passed by, then he approached Shining Armor.

The colt stirred awake.

"Hiccup..." moaned Shining Armor.

Hiccup tried to reason with the colt.

"Shining Armor, forgive me" he began. "I..."

"No. Forgive me... for not understanding. You have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now."

"No, Shining Armor, I can't-"

"Take care of the family... my son. Take care of them."

With his last dying breath, Shining Armor shut his eyes and his horn's magic slowly went out.

Hiccup's eyes filled with tears. He lost the only father he had.

Even Astrid and North mourned for the mighty colt.

After a moment, Hiccup stared at the sad ponies, then he stood tall like a proud, true leader.

The ponies gasped in surprise, seeing the 'pony' in their new leader.

Tempest smiled proudly.

The ponies neighed excitedly and followed Hiccup deep into the jungle.

* * *

The next day, Astrid and North had to leave for their trip back to England.

"London will be small compared to this wonderful place" Astrid said with a sad smile.

"I will miss you, Astrid" replied Hiccup.

Then, they said their goodbye, hand-to-hand.

As soon as they backed away, Astrid climbed into the boat with her father and Gobbler. And they rowed away.

"Goodbye, Hiccup!" North waved. "Dasvidanya! I'm going to miss that boy."

But Astrid was so upset that North noticed.

In his mind, North couldn't help but feel that she should stay with Hiccup.

Astrid protested, however. She belonged with people in England and her father.

"You still love him, eh?" North finally asked.

This made Astrid look back at the jungle, then she turned to her father.

North only smiled and the two embraced.

After a tearful smile, Astrid jumped off the rowboat and ran into Hiccup, making him fall into the ocean.

Chuckling, Astrid tried to hide her embarrassed smile.

However, Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss.

The ponies giggled at the humans, making Hiccup feel embarrassed himself.

Astrid and Hiccup then walked on the beach and were approached by Cadance.

The alicorn took Astrid's hand and saw that she was like Hiccup.

As the ponies gathered around them, Hiccup was about to speak.

"Let me, Hiccup" Astrid said, then made horse-like noises.

Hearing that Astrid was staying with Hiccup, the ponies cheered and whinnied wildly.

From that day on, Hiccup and Astrid watched over the pony family, hung out with Tempest and Private and became one big happy family!

_**"Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart, let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives**_

_**To guide these lives we see...**_

_**(Put your faith in what you most believe in)**_

_**"Two worlds one family!"**_

Hiccup yelled his trademark yell while Astrid stood by his side with a warm smile.

**THE END**


End file.
